The Rose and the Dragon
by xXMisty RoseXx
Summary: My dreams about my life in Hogwarts OCxDraco pairing I'm a good writer I promise but I'm bad at descriptions please review. Rated M, no lemons at first but planned for later.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This story is based on Harry Potter and the hp world all characters beside my OC, Misty Rose Silvermoon belong to J.K. Rowling. No flames pls this is my first story on fanfiction.

Chapter 1- A dark rose in a dreary world  
>Hi, my name is Misty Rose Silvermoon, I am 17 years old and I am a student at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardy. I was born a pureblood but my parents died in a car crash and I was raised by foster parents Jim and Mary. I have long pail blonde hair with Cerulean streaks in it that falls down my back like a silvery waterfall and big eyes like midnight purple with flecks of white in them that look like the stars of a midnight sky my body is lythe and slender like I'm skinny enough to be anorexic but I'm really not (I eat like a pig but I just don't gain weight lol) but I have supple c-cup breasts that stick out of my slight frame and get lots of unwanted attention from stupid boys and make the girls at school make fun of me I always seem to smell like lavander and basil I have a heart shaped face and a cute button nose and a weird birthmark on my right wrist just under my palm its shaped like a creasent moon and a matching one on my left list thats shaped like a star. I don't know how I got them I was just born with them but I always thought they must mean something. I am very deep and in my free time I like to read old literiture like Romeo and Juliet and Wuthering Heights. I've always been looking for a man like Romeo, someone who could see beyond my big boobs and my beautiful face and hair and know that I'm really a deep person inside and love me for my personality. Loos don't matter to me as much as personality and I want my personality to matter to a guy before I fall in love with him. I get so tired of all my classmates getting into shallow relationships that never last very long and then they move on to the next person and tell them that they're "deeply in love" I don't think any of my classmates know what love is anymore. I want to live in a time when saying I love you really meant something like in Pride and Prejudice all of my classmates are stupid and shallow and only care about looks but looks aren't important to me.<br>I was sitting in the Slytherin common room reading Romeo and Juliet by the fire in a green armchair.  
>"Come, gentle night; come, loving, black-browed night;<br>Give me my Romeo; and, when I shall die,  
>Take him and cut him out in little stars,<br>And he will make the face of heaven so fine  
>That all the world will be in love with night..."<br>I sighed and hugged the book to my chest happily as I dreamed of a Romeo. Someone deep and special who could truly love me for me. "What are you reading there nerd?" Becca, a brunette preppy girl and the leader of my greatest tormentors snatched the book out of my hand. "Ew isn't this written by some old guy?" asked Chelsea, one of Beccas posse.  
>"Its Shakespear!" I said defensevely "And he's not 'some old guy' he's a genious!"<br>Becca laughed at me and glanced at the fire. "What if I were to throw you'r book in here? You wouldn't mind would you? and it's keep the common room nice and toasty." She sneered at me and started walking towards the fire. Chelsea and Julia held both my arms and made me watch as she walked slowly to the fire, smiling wikedly at me the whole time. "Fight for it mudblood how bad do you want your book?"  
>"I'm not a mudblood!" I screamed.<br>"What's going on here?" A sexy male voice asked and my book and I were both dropped to the floor safely. I crawled over and grabbed it, hugging it close to my chest before looking up at my savior. It was...DRACO MALFOY! "I believe I asked you whats going on here?" he said demandingly.  
>"Well...we were...I mean...Oh come on Draco it's just a bit of fun!" Becca faltered defensevely  
>"It didn't look like fun for Misty Rose!" he said pointing to me on the floor. I was fighting back the tears that threatened to stream down my face, no one had ever defended me like this before. "Leave her alone from now on." He sneered at Becca and her posse cowered behind her.<br>"Y-yes Draco she stuttered and then she ran off towards the girls dormitory.  
>Draco offered me a hand to help me up. "Are you alright?" he asked and I nodded, biting my lip shyly. Draco kissed my hand. "Don't listen to them, they think they're better than everyone else but they're not they're just a bunch of bullies. You're smart and kind and pretty. They're just jealous of you." He kissed my hand again and then walked me to my room in the girls dormatory. "Will I see you in Hogsmead tomorrow?" he asked me and I nodded. Jim and Mary hadn't signed my permission slip but I had other ways of getting into Hogsmead in the weekends. and I made it a point to see Draco there. He left me for the night and I layed in my bed thinking about how he stood up for me, maybe he could be my Romeo?<br>AN: What do you guys think? Is it good? Review pls.  
>~Thnx xXMisty RoseXx<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hi guys looks like its chapter 2 time! I'm so excited! No ones reviewed yet but maybe I posted too late at night so here goes!  
>Chapter 2: A betrayal and a gift<br>Everyone was getting ready to go to Hogsmead and I was stuck alone in my dorm room. I watched them leave from the tower all lned up and having their permission slips checked. Becca was standing by Draco and talking to him and I fell into despair! How could he see anything good in her? All she was was a pretty face and an evil personality. They were smiling at each other and she took his hand and I started to cry. Suddenly they all left, marching in a line towards the village of Hogsmead, Becca and Draco went together when he invited me. Should I go to Hogsmead anyway? I decided yes I should and I grabbed m invisibility cloak and headed for the front doors. I almost ran headfirst into Snape rounding a corner but that was the only chink in my plans. I walked out the front door when no one was looking and headed off to Hogsmead kicking the fall leaves in my path. The air was crisp and I sighed with happiness to be free from the clutches of school even if just for this one day. I snuck in to the village of Hogsmead to see Draco and Becca shopping together at a jewelry place! I creeped in close to listen in. "If I were going to buy something special for a girl what do you think she'd like?" Draco asked smiling warmly at Becca.  
>"Oh Draco I think you know what I like but here." She picked up a silver necklace with a green emerald inside. "Wow thanks Becca you've been a big help." Draco says as he picked out matching earrings to go with the necklace. I ran away and found a table at the three broomsticks where I started to cry alone. Suddenly Draco walked in by himself! I wondered where Becca was but then Draco spotted me and came over to my table and sat down. He ordered us some food and asked me why I was crying.<br>"Don't play dum Draco!" I shouted at him "I saw you buying a necklace for Becca its obvious you like her even though you invited me to Hogsmead today!" Draco looked confused.  
>"Misty Rose I got this for you." He said putting a small box on the table. I clopped my hands over my mouth excitedly and opened up the jewelry box. It was the emerald necklace and matching earrings! I hugged Draco excitedly no one had ever given me a gift like this before! I knew now that Draco was mine and he was never going to betray me with Becca. I had him I had won because I might not be as pretty as Becca but I had a pure heart and good will always win!<br>AN: Wow! A real relationship. I wonder what happens next. heehee I know but you don't! Keep reading and review thnx!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Wow! I have reviews! ^^ Spechul thanks to Nwm for all the good advice I worked really hard on this chaptr so I hope it's better.

Chapter 3: Trouble in Paradise

Draco and I held hands and smiled at each other while we sat at the booth in Hogsmead, he bought me hot apple cider and I felt nice and warm when he held me in his arms. "Your really something special do you know that?" Draco said to me and I smiled and sighed happily. Suddenly some of Dracos friends came in and saw us together.

"Oh Draco I didn't know you were so close to the mudblood!" Crab sneered.

Draco sat up and pushed me off of him. "I'm not she draped herself over me like this!" He insisted. My mouth dropped open in disbelief. Of course when the only people around were me and Becca he was more than happy to stand up and speak for me but with his friends around he would fall for peer pressure and let himself be bullied into not standing up for what he believed in! I started to cry and ran out of the three broomsticks looking back I saw pain and longing in Dracos eyes.

I hid in the cementary under a statue of an angle and cried. How could he leave me so alone! Suddenly I heard a twig snap behind me and I spun around quickly, taking a Jujitsu stance, ready to defend myself. "Whos there?" I snapped "Show yourself." I demanded. Draco came out from behind one of the graves. "I'm so sorry." he said to me.

I dropped my guard. "Your so confusing Draco one minuet your defending me and the next you push me away!"

You don't understand! There were tears welling in his eyes. "My father-"

I interuptted him. "Deny thy father refuse thy name, what is in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet."

He stepped forward and cupped my face in his hands and kissed my forhead. He kept his face pressed close to mine and I could feel his hot breathe on me. "Then I will be your Romeo, we will love each other secretly and one day I will make them accept you. Just...Just give me time." He pleaded softly and I was puddy in his hands.

"I trust you." I said and I smiled as he kissed my hand. He walked back to meet his friends and I was left alone again. I saw a shimmery silver light flash threw the trees. I didn't know it at the time but I was being watched. Someone out there had taken an interest in me.

AN: Is Draco more in character now? Also I worked on the formatting a bit so I hope you liked this! ^^


End file.
